


Cold Fever

by masqurade



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, reveal au i guess, sickness fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has never felt so tired in her entire life. She blames it on the fact that she’s sick – running a fever that probably would have anyone else unable to move from their bed – and another partly because Chat Noir is being extremely more annoying than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Fever

Marinette has never felt so tired in her entire life. She blames it on the fact that she’s sick – running a fever that probably would have anyone else unable to move from their bed – and another partly because Chat Noir is being _extremely more annoying_ than usual.

“Ladybug,” he calls after her as she tries to make her get away. “Hey, hey, wait up!”

She almost wants to scream and take out all her frustrations out on him. _Honestly_ , can this guy _ever_ take a hint? She’s literally dying right now – or she feels like she is, anyway – and she’s about ready to faint.

And, to her surprise, she almost does. However, Marinette doesn’t hit the concrete like she expects to. Instead, she finds herself in Chat Noir’s arms. He’s holding her up around the waist, and she feels one of his hands move to brush away her bangs.

“Oh my god, you’re insanely hot,” he says, worry lining his tone. But then, for some reason, he becomes flustered. “That came out more sexual than I intended it to be.”

She wants to hit his arm, she really does. However, the strength is slowly seeping away from her body, and her eyes begin to flutter closed. There a muffled noise from above her that she can’t quite place – is Chat Noir talking to her? – and then she’s too tired to care anymore.

———-

Marinette wakes up to find herself back in her room. She’s on her bed and underneath the sheets, and she can’t recall how she has gotten there at all. There is a fuzzy memory of defeating an Akuma and then Chat Noir, but it’s all to unclear.

_Did I dream it all up?_

Once she has recovered, however, Chat Noir says nothing about the incident. In fact, he acts as he usually does: flirty and anything but serious. Marinette decides it’s better to let it go. It wouldn’t be the first time she has dreamt up stuff during one of her sicknesses, and she thinks it’s best to not dig up things that can possibly blow her cover.

“So,” Chat Noir suddenly says. “You feeling better?”

There’s a moment of panic that rushes through her veins as she snaps her head towards him, eyes wide.

“Huh?”

Before Marinette can ask what he means, Chat Noir is already in front of her, pressing their foreheads together. She finds that she’s frozen in place, unable to move, and she lets out a breath that she doesn’t know she’s holding when he finally pulls away.

“Looks like you don’t have a fever anymore,” he smiles, releasing his grip on her shoulders to throw a wave at her. “I’ll see you later, Ladybug.”

_WaitwaitwaitwaIT—_

Her mind is screaming as she moves to run after him. Then, she stops, completely horrified as she realizes that her partner may have, in fact, seen her true identity. However, she thinks again, if he actually _had_ , Chat Noir would have at least said _something_. At least something more than just simply “oh, look, you’re better!”

Sighing, Marinette presses her palms against her temples. “I’m going crazy.”

———-

He doesn’t say anything. It’s not his place, after all.

Adrien watches Ladybug – or _Marinette_ , maybe, is more fitting now – as she disappears from around the corner. He sighs, running a hand through his blonde locks in an effort to calm his nerves. It’s almost like he’s cheating – or he _feels_ like he is – knowing her identity. It wasn’t like he meant to. It just happened, and it wasn’t like Adrien was going to just _leave her there_ passed out on the ground.

However, he’s not going to say anything either. He’s going to pretend it didn’t happen, because really, it isn’t his place. That was _cheating_.

Clenching his hands into fists, Adrien makes his way down an empty alleyway, wondering just how exactly he’s going to deal with this mess he’s gotten himself into.


End file.
